


Youngblood Verse

by Astrumiel



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Original Character - Freeform, will tie in with TMI characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrumiel/pseuds/Astrumiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After over a century of silence the Chicago Institute is ready to welcome its lost children home, but will the force that tried to silence it years before let them come home or will it destroy the Clave as it had tried to years ago? Will the new generation of shadowhunters be enough or will the different worlds they come from destroy their chances at a new life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Youngblood Verse

The Angel of Fire and the Angel of Air came forth and begat a being of light  
It sprouted wings of its own and set the sky alight  
The blood of the loyal, the blood of the young set forth to fight the war that began at its dawn  
Years have gone and centuries will go, the heir of the Angels will go on to fight that which the devil had spawn.

 

October 10h 1871- Chicago  
The sky is so thick with smoke and ash it turns day into the blackest night only broken by the cruelest imitation of the sun as fire consumes more and more of the city. They set fire to the sky as though hell itself had erupted to fight a war against the angels. A few short wooden streets away from the raging fire sits a building which appears like an unoccupied opium den, yet past the glamour which protects it lies a handsome building which watches the flames fearfully as those who still dwell inside it. In a matter of minutes the flames will reach this dwelling too, not even the glamour will protect it from the flames witch devour the city. It will be the last building that burns and the first to be rebuilt on the ashes but though the residents escape the flames thinking they are same something still lingers from the unnatural fire, and it settles like an ember in the still warm ashes and it waits.  
October 1893 – 5 months into the World Columbian Exposition, The Great Chicago World’s Faire.  
They had been following the disappearances with some apprehension for months now, even though the Clave had been dismissive of the threat preferring to think it was simply more mundane crimes. It simply did not seem like simple mundane crimes not after what had been discovered in London just months earlier. What seemed peculiar still was the disappearances had all been petite blonde females, until now.  
Helena Youngblood walked briskly back to the newly rebuilt Institute, she tried to imagine the wings of an angel spreading over her, keeping her safe and blocking her form view of the eyes she felt following her home. Despite the small dagger hidden in the lip of her boot and the seraph blade tucked gracefully into the folds of her skirt she felt uneasy. The Clave were wrong about this that much she was sure about. As soon as she reached the front door of the Institute she tore through them before slamming them shut as if she were running from even her own shadow. 

“Mistress are you quite alright?” a soft voice asked making her jump. 

“Oh by the Angel, Victoria! Quiet as a cat you are.” Helena turned to her servant. “Yes quite alright, just a bit unsettled by my walk, kind of you to ask.”

“Master Rowan came back not moments before yourself; He’s awaiting you in the Library.” Victoria replied taking Helena’s coat.  
“How are the children?” Helena asked 

“Sleeping quietly, a blessed relief after how fussy they had been.”Victoria answered and watched as Helena’s face softened. “Thank you Victoria, have you seen Martha by chance?” Helena inquired as she walked towards the Library. 

“Not since yesterday morning mistress, though I believe she may have fallen ill, poor dear has been acting so subdued lately.” Victoria relied as she kept pace.

“Could you send Joshua to check on her at home then? When he has a moment to do so, it’s probably nothing but I’d rather worry and be wrong than ignore and be caught off guard.”

“Of course mistress.” Victoria replied as she turned back down the hall.  
Sighing Helena opened the double door to the Institute’s library.  
“  
I take it you had an unsuccessful day as well m’dear?” Rowan asked as she walked in.

“I have and I can’t shake the feeling that our time is running out. All those missing girls are no idle coincidence but as usual the Clave won’t hear anymore, they seem more interested in what happened in Moscow.” Helena huffed as she explained.

“So I take it Consul Wayland is still pretending that these disappearances are all mundane murders despite all the evidence to the contrary?”

“The man may be a brilliant shadowhunter but he is a bit slow when it comes to actually thinking.”Helena quipped frustrated. 

“All these missing girls, they all looked so similar; short, blonde hair usually very young. I can’t help thinking of the horrible things that happened in London.” Rowan said leaning against his desk.

“It’s got me worried every time you leave the Institute to investigate, not that you couldn’t defend yourself but I worry none the less. Even now with-“ 

“MARTHA!” a shriek came from the main hall and within moments both Helena and Rowan were in the main hall. Victoria stood facing her friend but Martha no longer seemed to share a friendly sentiment. 

A strong smell hit Helena before she could utter a question. Sulfur. She drew her seraph blade and heard Rowan do the same.

“Tisk tisk Mistress Helena tisk tisk” the demon possessing Martha had a mocking male voice Helena could have sworn she heard before. “Thought you would have learned not to play with fire after what happened to mommy and daddy.” The demon mocked throwing Rowan against a wall.  
Helena spared her husband a quick glance to make sure he was alright.

“Oh he’ll be alright for now.” The demon said. “Unless you decide to become a problem.”

“What do you want?” Helena said slowly circling the demon. The situation was beyond bizarre no demon should be able to enter the Institute it was built on holy ground.”  
“  
I’m here to finish what I started years ago when the city was burning to the ground. You see you parents they got in the way and forced me to wait here in this pathetic mortal city for a better opportunity.”The demon said.  
Out of the corner of her eye Helena saw Victoria run up the side stairs to the twin’s room, she had to keep the thing distracted while Victoria got her children out. 

“What is it you wanted exactly? To destroy the Institute, go ahead and try it will rise again from its ashes!” She said taking a step closer still trying to find a weak spot. 

“Oh stupid nephilim you think I care about this stack of bricks? Burn it will but it will not rise again because I’m going to-“

“ROWAN NO!” Helena watched as her husband launched himself into the air and at the possessed girl. Too quick for the mundane eyes the demon unraveled as a flame from its vessel and began to consume all that surrounded it, including the figure that met it in mid-air. 

“NO!” She launched herself forward “Nathanael” she called her blade as it bloomed forth. Slashing forward the blade had no effect on the demon fire as it began to tear its way through the house. Sulfur thick smoke billowed black as crow’s feathers. Still she pressed on towards where Rowan had fallen, reaching him with too few precious moments to spare.

“Lena no. . . no.” she heard Rowan’s voiced rough with pain and pleading as the last of his breath left him. The snapping of the flames were the sounds of demon laughter to her, a mocking laughter she would silence.  
With a cry like an angel’s battle cry she plunged her seraph blade as deep into the flames as she could ignoring the flames. She felt no satisfaction when the blade hit something solid; instead she began to chant;

“Exocizamus te omnis immundus Spiritus . . .”  
The exorcism was her last hope with no demon trap or other help to aid her in fighting this twisted hell’s creation. The fire began to eat through the last of her clothing and then her skin; at least she would join him quickly.  
“. . .te rogamus audis nos!” she finished in a whisper of pain as the flames around her flickered out and her life force with them. The last images behind her eyes were the last of the flickering flames.  
Chicago – 2010  
Flames that’s how every nightmare ended, towering flames and the lingering stench of wheat she came to recognize as sulfur. Under the pillow she gripped the small pocket knife as though it could cut through the dreams. It took her a moment to wake herself from their grip but she found herself still shaking unable to rid her mind of the latest night terror. Her hand still trammeled as she plugged little ear buds into the MP3 player and flipped it on. There was something about these nightmares that only the comfort of music could chase away. 

“I’ve got troubled thoughts and a self-esteem to match, what a catch . . .” 

“Well if that ain’t the epitome of freaking truth.” She though as she tried to drift off again. The nightmares had gotten worse, more realistic since her mother had passed away six years ago.  
Finally after half an hours’ worth of songs she gave up, it was no use sleep wouldn’t come to her and quite frankly she was done with the nightmares. Sitting up she reached one skinny arm towards the chair by the bed and grabbed a hoodie to throw over her too-thin-worn-and-faded t-shirt. Swapping in pj’s for warmer attire she crept past her door and down the hall towards the balcony of the house.  
The wind ruffled her short white hair as she stepped out into the night breeze, the warmth of summer was fading quickly now.

“Hey Saph wait up!” a voice carried as she put one foot on the ledge of the balcony.  
“  
Yeah wait for us” a younger voice chipped in.”

“Claire no, you don’t wanna get in trouble.” The other voice argued getting closer.

“Only if you don’t let me come with.” Claire answered.  
The banter passed back and forth between them until they came into view in the weak moonlight moments later. Their matching dark hair and warmly tanned skin made them look like twins at first glance even though Will was taller and older than Claire. 

“You two do know that you’re not exactly being quiet right?” she asked bemused, despite the constant “debates” as they called them neither Will nor Claire had ever been caught.

“Madam Saphina I do cry on your pardon!” Will said sarcastically adopting an atrocious fake accent. 

“Oh but of course sir William only a jackass such as yourself could ever be that loud while trying to whisper.” Saphina shot back. It was always easier to talk to them; they were like siblings to her. 

“The nightmares again?” Claire asked

Saphina nodded “yeah”

“Me too.” she said. 

“Well then that makes three.” Will interjected “So I guess that means the three of us are off-“ He jumped onto the railing. “on an adventure!”

“Sound logic to me!” Claire said as she climbed up and followed Will onto the branches of the tree that grew by the balcony.

“I swear if that’s how you two do logic then we are doomed.” Saphina said jumping down from the railing onto a lower branch. 

“Alright there Mr. Spock we can argue later where are we off to?”

“There’s an old haunted movie theater past the last stop on the Loop.”Claire suggested.

“It’s not haunted.” Will told her “It’s just old.”

“And its way too far out.” Saphina reminded them.

“That too.” Will said. “What about the old thrift store with the cool junk yard out back by the churches?”

“You mean the one we used to hang out by?” Saph asked.

“Yeah can we go there? “Claire asked “We haven’t been there in years!”

“Lead the way then.” Will told her as they set off down the predawn moonlit road.

It took the better part of half an hour to get to the old neighborhood, despite the fact that both Will and Claire were out way past curfew they never seemed to get caught. None of them ever did it was like they were invisible moving too fast for notice when they needed to or hiding in the shadows in just the right ways. Although the thrift store was still a good two blocks away Saph stopped. A bit further down something caught her eye. It looked like a mirage flickering in and out of focus.  
Before she knew it she was walking slowly towards the mirage, which seemed to both strengthen in intensity and clear at the same time. 

“Saph?” Claire called.

“SAPH! Where the hell are you going?” Will called as he and Claire caught up.

She stopped in from of the burnt out shell of a church, bit then it wasn’t a church at all it was a mansion with beautiful detailing.  
“How come we never noticed this place before?” Will asked joining her. He stared hard at the building trying to focus as if the fog of the mirage still clouded his eyes. Claire too stared intently at the building trying to get the true image to focus.  
This place felt important and more importantly it felt familiar like a home none of them had ever had. Without needing to speak they all silently agreed and pushed past the gates.  
In the corner just out of sight an inquisitive shadow passed the place as if she were running an errand but the sight of the three teens made her pause. Suddenly she could see it too, the church that had always stood so sadly in the shadow of the neighborhood was transformed, the glamour around it gone, she hadn’t even realized it had shielded her eyes. 

“Why do I have the weirdest feeling I’ve seen this place before?”Will asked aloud as they reached the front door. “And ugh! What is that stench?”

“Sulfur.” Saphina said pushing the front door carefully open, it felt almost warm as if there was heat coming from the inside, which of course was not the case. The entry way looked as if it had recently witnessed an explosion of soot. The floor, walls and everything on them were charred; the floor had an even coating of ash on it undisturbed for the most part. There were a few smudges that looked as if something had been dragged out of the room. 

“Ok so this is totally not weird.” Will said sarcastically as he examined the next room from the main hall before cautiously stepping into it. 

“Hey Claire come check this out!” Will called his younger sister. Claire bounded towards the other room kicking up dust as she went. Saphina watched her go blinking in surprises when something sparkled in the settling ashes. She crouched down and fished it out of the ash. It was a heavy silver ring, all around the band was a pattern of feathers and the face of the ring held a bird in mid-flight with its wings spread open and a large letter ‘Y’ engraved on its breast and a single glass clear, tear drop shaped stone settled on the ring. Carefully she slid it onto her finger feeling a prick of pain as it settled comfortably on her hand.

“Hey Saph come and see this!” Claire called her over. Saphina paused for a moment. The stone in the ring was no longer clear, even though she was sure it had been not a minute ago, but there was no denying the color had changed it was now a deep blood red. 

“Saph?” Claire called bounding back into the hall “You have got to see th- oh where did you find that?”

“It was in the ashes by the door.” Saphina answered twisting the ring around her finger, as easily as it moved it didn’t seem to want to leave her hand. 

“It looks ancient!” Claire said excitedly examining the ring. “Do you think it’s a real ruby? Or Garnet it looks more like a garnet.” 

“Not sure I could have sworn it was a clear diamond when I put it on.” Saph replied. “Anyway what did you want to show me?”

“Oh you’ll never guess what Will found, it’s amazing!” Claire said with an excited bounce in her step “It doesn’t even look like it belongs here.” She turned and nearly ran straight into the figure in the entryway.

“You are the ones who do not belong here.” The new figure said in an accented and authoritative voice. Donned In black with buckles and straps straight out of a spy movie, if spy movies took place in mystical old houses. 

Saphina regained her composure first.”Well I’m no real expert here but, and this is just a random thought, I don’t think you belong here either.” She spat out sarcastically, Will had better delivery when it came to these things. 

“I have more claim to this place than you do.” The other figure stepped out of the shadow, wow how much more bad spy movie cliché could you get? She was tall and most definitely still in her teens with fantastic red hair and very European facial features. “I don’t know how you found it but this is private property.”

“No shit Sherlock, although I doubt the city council gives a-“ Saph started

“City council? HA!” the other girl scoffed.”This isn’t your city’s property it’s the property of the Clave.” 

“Saph? Claire c’mon you guys.” Will called walking in from another room. “Oh well hello my lovely French rose.” Will said spotting the newcomer.

“Will really?” Claire asked sounding exasperated “Not the time.”

“What is that.” The other girl asked cautiously looking at Will’s hand.

“Two can play this game. You can tell me your name and why you followed us and then I can tell you what I’m holding.” Will bargained.  
Narrowing her eyes untrustingly she replied. ”Mina Branwell”  
Will met her gaze and threw in his own reply.” I’m William, that’s Claire and Saphina.”

“I’m a shadowhunter; this house wasn’t here when I passed by before and yet here it is now and what’s more is it looks like an abandoned Institute.” Mina said sounding ticked off. “Your turn.”

“Jokes on you girl, I have no idea what I’m holding, I just found it in the library.” Will said holding out what looked like a glowing rock. 

“A witchlight.” Mina said taking a step forward to get a better look. Almost immediately Will closed his hand and took a step back.

“No wait, look I don’t want it.” Mina started before pulling another stone just like Will’s out of her belt. As soon as her hand closed around it the stone gave off a rosy glow. “I have my own.” 

“Have your parents ever mentioned anything about shadowhunters or the Shadow world? Lilith’s children? Nephilim?”She asked with cautious excitement.  
The three of them looked at each other bewildered. “No. . .Not unless you count passing bedtime stories.” Claire answered slowly.  
“  
None of us really had our parents for a long time, m-“ Saphina was cut off by another voice.

“Mina! You in this dump?” a male voice called out as a new figure joined them.

“Dustin!” Mina called back sounding delighted.

“Who the hell are these street rats?” Dustin asked with clear distain.

“Funny I was gonna-“ Saph started

“Dustin they found this place so-“ Mina began

“So they shouldn’t be here and neither should you.” He admonished her before turning to a kinder tone. “What the hell are you doing here anyway?” 

“You mean besides finding an Institute and three kids whose parents might have been shadowhunters?” Mina asked pleased with herself.

“How could you possibly know that” Dustin said not caring for an answer. 

“Look we’re desperate for more to Ascend and it looks like they already-“ Mina began

“Not so desperate that we’re taking in-“ Dustin was cut off by Will

“If you call me or my sisters any variation of the word vermin I’ll have you eating rat droppings.”

“Is that so?” Dustin asked turning in a breath to grab Will by his collar only to be stopped by a much tinier hand. “Yeah if fucking is.” Saphina said digging her nails into Dustin’s wrist before shoving it back at him. 

“Fine have it your way. Let’s go!” Dustin said stepping back.

“Go where?” Will asked holding back more colorful words.

“The one place where they can see if you’re truly shadowhunter blood or not.” Dustin said smugly. “We’re going to the Clave.”

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed work, so all mistakes are the fault of my own crappy writing. 
> 
> Let me know if I should continue on and feel free to leave other comments/ feedback!  
> Thank you!


End file.
